namaikizakarifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 21
This is Chapter 21 from the manga series, Namaikizakari. Chapter Summary Outside the yakiniku restaurant, Abe exclaims that he ate a lot and his stomach is going to quickly explode. The senpai-s tell him not to puke for this was their treat. Abe tells them not to press on his stomach. On the other side, Yuki asks if Himiko is alright for she doesn’t look good. Himiko tensely says that she is already alright, sorry, but because she has always been nervous since yesterday from the first time she participated in a competition to going to an all-guys yakiniku party. Clasping Yuki’s hands, Rina Lena says that she is leaving, so until next time. She wishes Yuki luck /gambatte regarding all sorts of things regarding the notes and training which were definitely very tiring. She whispers to Yuki that she can consult with her anytime. Then, Rina goes to Kido who is calling out to her. Yuki wonders if Rina now knows about basketball since she said ‘consult’. Chibi Rina says that it isn’t consulting about that kind of thing. Thinking that she has dependable senpai-s, she also wants to change. At the gym, Yuki shouts for the first years to stop lowering their head, and next, lateral stride for 20 minutes. The others shout as you order. Himiko shouts for them to dribble practice until..please take a break..5 minutes. The others shout what!? At the side of the door, Noda tells his senpai-s that they are completely enthusiastic. Abe tells him that the devil training camp’s level will be more than this and it even caused a ruthless blow /attack on the senpai-s who are about to retire. Last year, they were almost brought to the brink of death by Kido and the others. Shouji says that their era is only less than half a year, so when they are not first year or second year, properly practice to.. A cute girl calls out to Shouji and says that during the short period of time during the preliminary competition, she is completely moved by him. This made Shouji think that their era has finally arrived. The girl continues to say that, afterwards..then..can he help her call out Naruse. Shouji curses and calls out to Shou. About to drink some water, Shou asks what’s up. Shouji shouts for him to say ‘what’s the matter’, someone is calling him. Shouji angrily complains that before he retires, he is going to correct Shou’s way of speaking. Yuki glances at Shou talking with the cute girl who is with her friend. Yuki tells herself not to mind it for even if it is break time, it is also club activity. Amamiya says that Shou’s back. With Yuki’s ear twitching big, she overhears Amamiya and the others asking Shou what the girl said to him. Shou says that she asked ‘are you going steady with someone’. Shouji asks if there is one or not. Shou tells them that there is. Everyone is stunned though Yuki looks aghast. They shout who is it, is it from Ryuhoku, first year or second year. Just when Shou saying no, it is third year.., Yuki already pulls him aside and says that just now, his elbow has a scratch, so they have to clean it first, come over here. As she drags him away, Amamiya and the others start wondering who it is..is it the girl who is always with him, that Ichii girl, possible but then, before he is with some cute girl from a different school. Yuki wonders what nonsense this brat is saying. Outside the gym by the outdoor sink, Shou asks if he cannot tell them about them going steady. Yuki tells him to wait, going steady refers to who and who. Shou says him and her. Yuki tells him that she didn’t say that she is ‘going steady’ with him, she said that she’ll think about it. Puzzled Shou says that didn’t she say, ‘I’ll always look at you even if I graduate’-something. Nervous Yuki thinks that he had distorted it on his own. She cannot just easily say things that will make him have groundless accusations. She explains, no..it doesn’t mean ‘going steady’ at all..it is like Kido and the others who after graduating, would still protect them. Holding up her hands, she emphasis that it is a more broad--category. Shou imitates her by holding up his hands and saying more broad--category. Then he says, in the midst of that is him. He immediately hugs her tightly. Yuki shouts that there is also Abe, Himiko and the first year who will be joining the club next year, she’ll always be ‘watching attentively’ everyone in the basketball club. He tells her not to lie. Yuki exclaims that she isn’t lying. He asks why she would say those words only to him. Looking away, she tensely says that it is because at that time, he is a bit depressed. Shou says, “Depressed? When. Who.” Yuki angrily clicks her tongue and thinks that making him depressed a little, is music to her ears. After practice is over, Yuki walks home and thinks that brat has totally recovered his vitality and after recovering back to his usual self, it is still really detestable. At that time, until then, she never saw him like that in front of her and even if she retired, she also can always protect him, that is what she really thought but that kind of feeling, is not only aimed at him.. Then, it starts to rain. Yuki thinks that the weather forecast obviously said that the rainy season is over today but then, she brought her folding umbrella so it is alright. Then, she sees Noda using a cloth over his head as cover. After greeting each other, Yuki holds out her umbrella to him and asks if he still didn’t go home yet. He says yes, because the committee work isn’t finished. Thinking that he’s so serious, Yuki offers that he takes her umbrella if he doesn’t have one. Holding the umbrella, Noda worriedly asks what about her. Yuki claims that she has another one. She thinks that right now the first year cannot catch a cold in the midst of the high intensity training. She reminds him that there is no morning exercise tomorrow, so take note in order for him not to make a mistake. She then quickly walks away. She thinks that is right, she needs to value the ‘kouhai’ and it is not only Shou. With a towel on her head, Yuki arrives home and says that she’s back. She is greeted by the triplets playing around as the two are teasing the black haired triplet about being bald. Since they are all wet, yuki wonders if they also didn’t bring an umbrella. The twins ask Yuki if she doesn’t have an umbrella when she obviously always brings one. Yuki claims that she left it in school. She tells the triplets to quickly take of their clothes and take a bath. Yuki asks them if they didn’t bring their umbrellas. They say that while they are playing around, it got broken. She wonders if they are idiots and she doesn’t know why but she is a bit worried about the club members especially the second years, Shou and the others. Still wet from the rain, Yuki starts wiping the wet floor so that no one will slip and get a fracture. She thinks that there are times when she feels that the club members are similar with her younger brothers. And Shou is also the same and he is a thornier problem. Despite that, in her heart, he is still a special existence. And after everything, why he a special existence? The school bell is ringing. While carrying some notebooks, Yuki thinks that what about going steady if she doesn’t clearly know about that kind of thing Shou is special?. After going steady, then later on, saying or perhaps being told, ‘in the end, it’s wrong’, that kind of words is too humiliating. Lost in her thoughts, she wonders what is ‘going steady’..she can simply ask Rina but ‘consult’ shouldn’t be referring to this kind of ting. Chibi Rina says that it is that kind of thing. She bumps into Shou and apologizes. He greets her a good morning. While she thinks that it is such a coincidence and he is late, Yuki apologizes for she was lost in thought just now. Helping her pick up the notebooks, he says that’s quite rare. She says that she has been thinking of some things. He had touched her hand and looks surprised. They were interrupted by Noda who come to return Yuki’s umbrella. He bows and thanks Yuki. Holding the umbrella and the notebooks, she says there’s no need for thanks. Shou asks her about the umbrella. She tells him that she lent it to Noda yesterday. As Noda joins his friend, Shou asks if Yuki got wet by the rain on the way home. She says not really..that rain isn’t that strong. To her surprise, Shou immediately snatches away the umbrella. While she angrily tells him what’s up and give that back, Shou says that for the day, he is going to take it for safekeeping because it puts him in a bad mood since this still has that guy’s scent. Irked Yuki wonders what, he is thinking like an animal.. marking scent of other male species = bad Then, at the gym, there is a loud crashing sound at the storage. Hatori calls out to Yuki if she is okay for there is a loud sound. With some sprots equipment fallen down on her, Yuki says that it is alright, she just tripped, please continue the practice. She thinks that it is no good, she felt that since this morning, she is always lost in thought and it is because her umbrella has been taken away. While imagining cat Shou telling her the reason for taking it away, Yuki wonders what’s up with that guy, while jealous, he will also be a bit cute.. ‘jealous’..? This made her blush really red. She thinks wrong, wrong, wrong, what’s up with her, she must concentrate for right now, during practice, if she doesn’t pull herself together.. Carrying the basket of cold spray, Yuki steps on a basketball on the floor and promptly hits her head on the wall. Ouch. The tense aghast others worriedly call out to her that she says no, there is a bug here. Shouji shouts that did she use her head to kill it. While Shou is glancing at her, Yuki kept on insisting for them that it is okay, please continue their practice. Confused and tense, Yuki wonders what’s going on, usually, she can obviously concentrate and she can change to her serious mode. She thinks that this is bad for that head blow a while ago might lead to a concussion and if this keeps up, no, she must pull herself together..pull herself more.. Shou calls out to her and says that it seems that he has a bit of headache, can he go to the clinic. She asks if he is okay. He says that he is, but he doesn’t know where the medicine is. She tells him to wait, she’ll go with him. She asks Himiko to start the break after two minutes. Himiko says okay. Going to the clinic, Yuki thinks that ‘headache’ is.. While looking for some medicine at the cabinet, Yuki asks if he recklessly walk in the rain yesterday. Shou says that he didn’t. Yuki doesn’t believe him for didn’t he get a fever for having a snowball fight. As she is lecturing him to take care of his body before the camp, Shou takes her hand and tells her to go to the bed. Flustered Yuki exclaims in disbelief and says that she doesn’t want to. She wonders if this idiot is making a joke. He starts dragging her that she angrily shouts for him to stop while he’s ahead. And he tosses her on the bed. Blushing Yuki tells him to wait..and Shou shoves a thermometer into her mouth. Then, he shows it to her. She has a 38.5C fever. Shou says that the one who has a fever is her, idiot. He tells her to sleep for a while and he’ll just make up some alibi to deal with the others. In shock Yuki just mutter yes, why..? Looking at some of the medicine, Shou says that he knows with one look, and this morning when they touched hands, he felt that she is particularly hot. He lectures her that it has no meaning if she lends her umbrella to someone else and in the end, she got herself sick. Yuki thinks that this is terrible, thoroughly humiliating. Yuki mutters that it is because of him. He glances back and says, ha? Hiding inside the blanket, Yuki says that it is his fault. He asks what’s that, don’t blame someone else when she’s the one who got wet in the rain. She tells him to let her first say it clearly. “Ever since I joined the basketball team, I never had a fever. (..Ah) By the way, from 5 years old upwards, I didn’t have a fever. (What am I saying) Going to school or the training, I never been absent. I always strictly manage my health. (What’s up with me) ..but, this time, I wasn’t able to do it because it is your fault. (Ah, yes, probably I’m already sleeping, right..) whether it is studies or club activities..obviously until now..I’m totally devoted both.. so for me to be unable to do it, it is your fault. ..everyday, everyday, everyday-- every 5 minutes, I’ll think of you once, *popped vein* I’m really like an idiot doing that.” Shou looks surprised. Sitting on the chair beside the bed, he touches her and calls out her name. Pulling the blanket to herself, she says no. “..sorry, right now, it seems I’m half-asleep and half-awake. I don’t clearly know myself what I’m saying.. (because of the fever--) M..my expression is actually very humiliating.. very embarrassing..” Shou says that didn’t he also let her see his humiliating expression. <- when he cried “Even if it is me, I’m also very embarrassed.” Shou pulls up the blanket and sees Yuki’s flustered teary-eyed look. Shou says that if she isn’t sick, he would have attacked her earlier on. Yuki tells him that he’s too noisy, her head hurts so shut up. He tells her to let him kiss her and he’ll shut up. She says no. He leans to her and says that he already cannot help it. She shouts for him to stop, the lips is no good for she’ll infect him. He pouts at her that she says, “Lips.. also no good. Lips is ALSO no good.” This made Shou slightly blush and smile. He kisses her on the forehead. While he holds her hand, she angrily says that didn’t she say no. He claims that he is only checking her temperature. She wonders what is ‘special’ about this guy. Among the people she know, there is no one who can compare to his brazenness /shameless. Looking at the clock which shows it is 4:55pm, Shou tells her that the break will end around 5 minutes so it is almost time to go, see ya. Surprised, she goes, ah.. Shou quickly turns around to her and Yuki kept quiet. She mutters that it is alright. Hiding her face in the pillow, Yuki is thinking that it is no good, while she’s sick, she might recklessly say things..and it is better to shut up. Shou sits down on the bed and says that he’ll stay for four minutes, then. This surprises Yuki. She tells him to quickly go. He tells her to quickly sleep. She thinks that she couldn’t sleep. Narration: “Without permission, opening someone’s forbidden door and blatantly rushing inside. Always gently finding and taking away the most important thing in the deepest part of my heart. An incomparable special guy.” Navigation Category:Chapters